1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a display module, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices such as smartphones or tablets have become increasingly popular. The mobile devices need to display images suitable for the brightness of a use environment (i.e., an outdoor environment or an indoor environment).
A display device which displays an image by utilizing reflected light in bright enough light, such as natural light or light from an indoor lighting device, and displays an image by utilizing a light-emitting element in an environment without enough brightness is disclosed.
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose hybrid display devices in each of which a pixel circuit for controlling a liquid crystal element and a pixel circuit for controlling a light-emitting element are provided in one pixel.